The Search for Mythology: Re-write
by Sent by Creativity
Summary: Greek mythology is important to demi-gods. Three students at Brewell Institute are aware of that, but are oblivious to the world of Greek monsters. When they are finally acknowledged as demi-gods, that's where things go wrong. Ancient Greek relics are dissapearing from museums worldwide. A prophecy unfolds and a new adventure begins. They begin to search for Mythology itself.
1. Phyra: Hyacinths and Hallucinations

_**Before she started hallucinating, Phyra was having a horrible day.  
**_  
She was in the backseat of the school's bus, wedged between two girls. More than a dozen kids lounged around in the seats in front of her, either sleeping, eating or using their cellphones. They were around 13 or 14, her own age. The bus ran down the road smoothly. Outside, the shapes and figures of tall buildings and skyscrapers rolled by underneath a fair blue sky. The weather wasn't the horrible part. For the past half hour, she had been putting up with the useless chatter coming out of Charlotte Kingsley's mouth. Charlotte Kingsley was the bleached-blonde kleptomaniac a few seats in front of Phyra. The girl on her left tapped her shoulder.

She wore a blue t-shirt with the Eiffel tower printed on front, faded jeans, hiking boots and an old fleece jacket. Her brown hair was pulled into a braided rope down her back. There were no traces of make-up on her face but it wasn't like she needed it. Her eyes kept on changing color like a kaleidoscope- brown, grey and blue. Phyra turned to look at her. "What?"

"Know what time it is? Getting restless here." Phyra spared the wristwatch on her hand a quick glance. "You're not the only one, Kat. It's two-thirty." Kat groaned and slid down the leather seats. "Ugh, I hate field trips that take eternity." The girl on her right blew a raspberry. "Amy, we all know that." Phyra said plainly. Amy resembled an imp with green-eyes and black hair that looked like she had mistaken a tornado for a hairdryer. Several of the expressions she owned made people not trust her around anything that could be used in a prank, which was pretty much everything. She was wearing a white turtleneck underneath a black tee with bold white graffiti reading, _100% Artistic_, jean shorts and army boots. Not soon after their conversation had come to an end, the bus screeched to a halt.

A teacher up front shouted, "Everyone on their feet!" The woman looked like an older cheerleader. Her dark hair was pulled up into a neat ponytail and her warm cocoa eyes swept all over the bus, looking for someone who was still is La-La-Land. She had high cheek-bones and a long nose with a dazzling thousand-watt smile. Her lean figure was tucked into a green polo-shirt and black nylon sweatpants. A silver whistle hung from her neck, a baseball cap was clipped to her belt along with a megaphone. "I want everyone of you pansies off this bus by the count of 3!" The woman would have been a cheerleader if her manner of speaking wasn't so rough and boyish. She started counting down. Phyra removed herself from the seat (which was hard since it felt like her backside was stuck to the seat with Super-glue) and reached for her pack.

The bus had stopped directly in front of a building that looked it was entirely made up of glass. A cold wind blew past, even though it was almost summer. Phyra looked down at her own clothes and grunted unhappily that they weren't warm enough: a red shirt that matched the color of her hair, folded-up jeans, sandals and a brown bomber jacket with black fur lining the collar. "Finally!" Amy exclaimed, stretching upwards. The class crowded towards the stone steps leading to the glass building where their chaperon was standing. Using the megaphone, she belted out instructions. "I want this trip to run smoothly and be educational. Follow the buddy system, do your worksheets that I handed out last week and behave!"

"Coach Bayne! What happens if we cause trouble?" One kid shouted loudly, just for the fun of it. Coach Bayne shouted into the megaphone without skipping a beat. "Then, I will be personally sending you back to Brewell myself!" Then, the coach mimed throwing someone over her shoulder into the air. "I think I drew on my worksheet." Amy mentioned, trudging up the stairs. "No surprise there actually." Phyra looked over her shoulder and surveyed the kids that were her classmates for the semester; half a dozen boys and twice as much girls. The glass building was actually a large greenhouse that they needed to observe all kinds of plant life for Science class. When the sliding doors opened, a burst of hot and humid air wafted out.

Green. Phyra saw green everywhere. All kinds of plants were everywhere. Bushes, shrubs, trees and flowers expanded through the greenhouse. The plants were all carefully placed within plots of land with small white pickets fences. Roses, gladiolas, daisies and tulips gave the greenhouse a sort of spring feeling. Amy sped inside the greenhouse like it was a playground. Phyra and Kat pulled out their worksheets and started working on the questions. They were one of the responsible, if not the only, students in class. The students spread around the greenhouse, while Coach Bayne went to talk to the man wearing a dress shirt and tie, which probably was the person who run the place.

"Amy, what are the plants are used for medicinal needs?" Kat was crouching down, inspecting a bush that was covered with small purple flowers. "...There are a lot. How many example do you need?" Amy was staring at something past the laurel tree behind her. She seemed spaced-out all of a sudden. "About 3 should do." Phyra said, looking up after she had jotted down the different kinds of deciduous trees from a small plaque near a pine tree sapling.

"..." Amy didn't respond. She just kept staring at something behind the laurel tree.

Thinking Amy was just trying to play a practical joke, Phyra shrugged her shoulders and moved on to question number 5. '_Name 5 examples of ornamental flowers'._ Moving towards a large bunch of brightly colored blooms, she bent down to read whatever the plaque said. Reading the plaque was harder due to her Dyslexia. All she could understand were the jumbled letters of _Oesmittle, Tiasepoin _and _Crtsoon._ The sound of rustling bushes made her look up. She knitted her brows together. The person that had invaded her private space was male. He had wind-blown golden hair, a tan and a toothy yet good-looking grin. He wore a brown polo shirt, khaki pants and loafers. "What do you want with me, Grayden?" Phyra stood up and fixed her jacket. Grayden flashed her an award-winning smile. "Oh c'mon, Phyra. Don't act like you don't want to spend time with me."

"I'm not acting," Phyra grumbled. "Go flirt with some other girl." Grayden seemed unfazed and leaned towards Phyra with a cocky smile that would have made any other girl swoon and faint on the spot. "How are you doing on your worksheet?" He reached out to take Phyra's but she jerked the paper away. "No way. I am not letting you copy." Phyra said, hiding the paper behind her back. To get her point across and through Grayden's thick ego, she raised her foot and brought it down hard onto Grayden's. He shrieked like a girl. The people that were in an earshot snickered and giggled.

"Ouch! What's your problem!?"

"You're my problem. Now, shoo, before I have to sack you where it hurts."

Grayden shot Phyra a nasty look before shuffling away, his ego more than bruised. Then, Phyra heard feminine giggling coming from the tree behind her. Directly from the tree. Spinning around, Phyra found herself looking at the trunk of the laurel tree Amy was staring at. Behind it, she only saw Kat. Amy was gone. _Okay, you are either severely stressed or losing your mind,_ She thought to herself, feeling uncomfortable at what she just heard. "Phyra! Hello? We're supposed to be using the buddy system here!" Kat called from over her shoulder. "Uh, okay. Got it." Phyra make her way back to Kat with a confused expression.

"I heard a girly scream earlier. Did you kick or hit Grayden somewhere?"

"Yeah. Stomped on his foot."

"I wish I could have seen the look on his face." Kat laughed and threw her head back.

After a couple of hours, Coach Bayne was calling out orders using the megaphone again. This time it was about lunch. The students were to sit on the benches and eat quietly and not cause any 'disturbances'. Phyra and Amy found an empty wooden bench near a pond filled with lilies and lily-pads. After sitting down and making themselves comfortable, they opened their packs and took out the food. "Apple slices- orange slices- peeled grapes, great. Dad packed me a fruit salad." Kat announced, picking up a green grape. Amy pulled out a bag of corn chips and a bottle of cola that was no longer cold at all.

"You're eventually gonna get sick because of that." Phyra warned. "It's my life. Leave me alone." Amy responded, popping the cola open and taking a drink. Just a few feet from them, Charlotte and her clique were giggling away. They all wore matching jeans, identical pink shirts and enough make-up for Halloween. "-our lunch looks delicious, Charlotte!" A girl with auburn hair exclaimed. Charlotte smiled like a Chesire cat.

"Obviously. Daddy's French chef, Francois, made it himself." She said loudly, meaning for it to be heard by everyone that was within an earshot. She shot Phyra a smug look from over her shoulder. "I cannot believe her attitude! Acting all high and mighty just because her father's a hot-shot lawyer." Kat knitted her eyebrows together and popped a grape into her mouth.

"Dad's a 'hot-shot' lawyer too, just so you know." Phyra said after taking a bite from her peanut butter-and-chocolate sandwich. "Yeah. But you don't act like Charlotte now, do you?" Amy chided with a smile. Phyra nodded and laughed.

"Oh yeah, what were you staring at earlier?"

"Who? Me?"

"No, not you, Amy. Your invisible twin." Phyra said, attempting sarcasm.

"I wasn't staring at anything." Amy denied vehemently. Phyra and Kat exchanged glances that said, _She's lying._ After finishing off their lunches (Kat had tried to make Amy eat the fruits she couldn't handle, but failed at the attempt), they just kept wandering around the greenhouse until it was time to head back to the bus. Phyra picked up her backpack and folded her work sheet into a neat little square and stuffed it into her pocket. Kat had gone to find the bathroom and she was left by the entrance, waiting for Amy while the other students lounged around the stairs, waiting for the school bus to come back. "Where did that idiot go?" Phyra mumbled to herself, placing her hands on her hips.

The bus didn't seem to be coming any time soon, and since Phyra didn't want to spend her time waiting for Amy, she went off to look for the girl. She had come close to where the laurel tree was when she heard voices doing a conversation.

"How's life here in a greenhouse?" The voice belonged to Amy but she didn't recognize the second voice that responded.

"It's wonderful, but you can't really beat the good old outdoors. At least, I can bloom freely, and not wither every time winter sets in."

Phyra hid herself carefully behind a bush. The conversation was just plain confusing. What did the second voice mean by 'bloom freely and not wither?'

Peeking out of the bush, Phyra got the shock of her life. And it probably cut off a few years from her lifespan. Amy had just finished talking with a petite elfin girl wearing a long flowing dress of brilliant pink petals. The girl had a greenish tint on on her skin and her hair was decorated with laurel leaves. Then, the girl _literally _melted into the trunk of laurel tree from earlier. Phyra took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of the Hyacinth bush she was hiding behind.

Hyacinths can't cause hallucinations, can they?


	2. Kat: Hell-Hounds and Aquariums

_**Chapter 2: Of Hell-hounds and Aquariums (Kat)**_

Kat was pretty confident that hyacinths didn't cause hallucinations.

Yet, when Phyra told her about the girl Amy was talking to melting into a tree, she was having her doubts. _Maybe_, her more sensible side said, _it was something in the sandwich she ate_. After going through the double doors of Brewell's female dormitory, Kat was exhausted and once her jacket was off, collapsed onto one of the many couches in the well-furnished living room. A brandished mantle hung over the fireplace, decorated with all kinds of knick-knacks over the years. An oriental-print rug was over the polished wood floor. Bookshelves lined with several books were against the wall and a mahogany coffee table was in the center of the room furnished with a vase of white roses. Several of the couches were already battered and worn out and Kat was still wondering if the school was planning to replace them.

Phyra followed her example and fell down onto the rug with a sigh. While Kat was on the sofa, Amy came up from behind the couch. From the corner of her eye, Kat noticed a slight movement in the flower vase. The flowers looked freshly picked- even though they've been sitting in the vase for almost three days. Okay, that was freaky. One moment, the flowers were wilting, and when Amy arrives-_poof!-_ they suddenly looked brand-new. This had happened on more than one occasion, like last semester. Kat and Phyra were no green-thumbs and their biology project, which was to grow a carrot in a glass of water, had back-fired horribly. That was until Amy changed the water. The limp carrot sample they had used had managed to grow into a big and juicy vegetable in 30 seconds flat.

"Why do you guys look so tired? We only walked around for a few hours." Amy was oddly cheery, with a glass of cold water in hand. A few moments later, the other girls swarmed through the doors. Some were nice enough to greet Kat, while the other snobs walked right past. "Unlike you, Kat and I burnt some braincells." Phyra grumbled, taking off her sandals and tucking her feet underneath her. Amy scoffed and walked over to the coffee table and sat down on the rug. Instead of drinking the water, she poured it into the vase.

"Why are you so nice to plants when you treat me and Phyra like punching bags?" Kat sighed, sitting up on the couch. She was telling the truth, Amy had gotten used to hitting her and Phyra whenever she felt like it. Amy was quick to point out she didn't treat her friends like that. Kat laughed dryly.

*****  
After they had regained some lost energy, the three trudged up the stairs, which pretty much took all their energy away again. Each room in the dorm would be able to room 2 girls at the most. The rooms would be able to have two beds and closets along with study desks and other stuff. On the second floor, Kat and Amy shared a room, so they waved Phyra good-bye, since her room was on the third floor. After opening the door, the strands on Kat's face were blown back by a cool breeze that burst through one of the windows that was opened. Another freaky event. Kat could have sworn she locked the windows before she left that morning.

"Creepy.." Amy walked into the room and flopped down on her cot which was located on the left side of the room. "You said it.." Kat nodded. On her bedside table, stood a picture of her and her Dad along with a few pens and her cellphone. Dad worked as a veterinarian for the Central Park Zoo, that's where he met Kat's mom. He didn't really go deep into the details but Kat could tell he really loved her. It must have hurt to have the woman you love disappear without a trace and leave a new-born baby girl on your doorstep. Amy whined as Kat heard the faint sound of her stomach growl. "Duuuude, when's dinner?"

"I swear. Your stomach is like a bottomless pit." Amy chuckled and laid down on her bed, her bare-feet in the air pretending she was paddling a bike. Soon, the delicious and mouth-watering smell of dinner wafted up and into the house. The smell of cooked chicken, mashed potatoes and cream of mushroom soup only made Kat's stomach growl. The fruit salad from earlier didn't really satisfy her appetite. Amy jumped up and promptly sped down the hallways and down the stairs at the speed only a starving person could posses. Kat was about to follow her at a more safer speed, when a jolt went down her spine. The hair on the back of her neck prickled. Stiffly, she turned around and set her hands on the window sill. She had to eat dinner; not be stuck in a scene from a horror movie. Outside the window, she had a pretty good view of the forests, which wasn't good at all.

In the shadows, her gaze met the murderous and hungry coal red eyes that seemed to be part of the darkness. They glowed like someone had fished them out of a barbecue grill. The eyes melted out of the dark and took place on the head of a huge black dog with shaggy fur. It was huge, like mountain lion huge- with unbelievably large incisors that could tear apart a teenager like paper. It's back was arched and beady red eyes locked onto Kat, waiting for her to run away screaming. Sadly for the dog, Kat kept her cool because her feet felt like lead and her body refused to respond to anything. Her mind was screaming bloody murder.

After who-knows how many minutes, the dog melted back into the shadows, but not without a blood-chilling snarl. Like, _I'll eat you later. Be glad._

Kat let out a scared squeak and sunk to the floor. Phyra appeared in the doorway, her red hair held up in a very messy ponytail. "Kat, you okay? If we don't hurry, Amy's gonna clean the table." Kat turned around, wondering if her face looked pale or scared. She didn't know what kind of face she was making. "S-Sure...I'll be there." Phyra smiled care-freely and disappeared into the hallway, humming faintly. Taking a shaky breath, even though her legs felt like jelly, Kat got to her feet and spared the outside another glance. Nothing was there. Unexplained:1, Kat: Zero.

*****  
They found Amy on her 3rd bowl of mashed potatoes. The dinner table was lively with chatter and gossip. "'Ey!" Amy greeted through a mouthful of potato. Kat took the seat beside Amy and slowly took a plate of chicken from the table. Amy swallowed the mashed potato in her mouth and reached for her spoon. "Something wrong, Kat? You look pale." Kat looked up and stared at Amy's curious expression. "Please don't talk about ghosts." Phyra poured gravy all over her bowl, her lips quirked into a weak smile.

"Nothing's wrong.." Kat was eager to change the subject, away from her and the odd feeling of dread in her stomach. Phyra seemed to understand this unconsciously. "Amy, how can you eat so much without getting or heavier?" Kat looked at Phyra, wondering if she had seen, but realized that Phyra was just changing the conversation because she it wasn't interesting. A feeling of relief settled over Kat was skinny as a beanpole but could eat enough servings for 3 people in one seating without gaining weight or growing wider. After dinner, it was only a matter of time before Kat got into a heated argument with Charlotte Kingsley, who had purposely spilled cola all over her shirt.

"You did that on purpose!"

"Oh puh-lease. As if I'd do that."

"You are a horrible liar, Charlotte."

"Who said you had the permission to call me by my first name?" Charlotte snapped angrily. Kat narrowed her eyes, violent anger flashed in her eyes. Phyra and Amy watched the exchange from the sidelines, not wanting to intervene with the tense atmosphere so thick.

_"Why don't you go dunk your head into a fish-tank?"_

What happened next shocked everyone. As if in a trance, Charlotte followed Kat's orders obediently. The blonde walked over to the nearest aquarium, took hold of it's sides, and dunked her head into the water without any hesitation. The poor goldfish and other residents of the aquarium nearly floated belly-up at the shock. It was silent, before Phyra broke into loud peals of in the room followed in loud giggles after. With a cry of pure disgust, Charlotte pulled her head out of the tank, the blonde-coloring in her hair slowly dripping away. Kat stood rooted to the spot. _How did I do that!?_

Charlotte shot Kat a look of pure dislike. Her cronies crowded around her, spitting out sharp comments at those who were laughing at their leader. "How, in the name of biscotti, did you manage to do that?" Kat faced Amy and Kat slowly and answered lamely, "I have no idea."


End file.
